


The Rescue Mission [drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Elissa and Barkspawn undertake an important mission alone in the Deep Roads.





	The Rescue Mission [drabble]

“Come on, Barkspawn,” Elissa said to her mabari companion. If the Deep Roads hadn't intimidated her before, they certainly did now that there were only two of them.

 (Questioning bark?)

 “We're on an important rescue mission.”

 (Bark!)

 Elissa could hear spiders skittering in the dark. “Probably coming to reclaim this passage now that their queen is dead,” she muttered to herself, but dug through the piles of webbing until she found what she was looking for: a bronze symbol of Andraste.

 “Terrible place to have dropped this. Now, let's go back to camp and see my girl's face light up.”

 


End file.
